Rain, Love, Rainbow
by deeyach
Summary: Hujan tidak selalu memberikan hal buruk. Kyungsoo membenci hujan, namun Jongin merubah hal itu. Dan pelangi hadir di sana tersenyum untuk mereka. FF KaiSoo special untuk KaiSoo day. Happy 1st Anniversary KaiSoo, Happy KaiSoo Day


**Title : Rain, Love, Rainbow**

**Main Cast : KaiSoo  
**

**Category : Romance**

**Genre : Boys Love  
**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : Dee (****｡◕‿◕｡****) **

**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**Other : Ini sebenernya FF rikues salah satu adekku. Namun castnya aku ganti menjadi KaiSoo ^^. Rencana mau publish FF special KaiSoo day tertunda karena lappy busuk. Dan ini adalah epep terakhirku di FFn. Selanjutnya, mulai 1 Februari, semua epep, baik yang lama atau yang belum publish, bakal ada di blogku (sekarang masih tahap finishing). Jadi kalo mo baca epep EXO yang lain atau epep SJ, silahkan mention ke twitterku : dee6289 atau kalian bisa liat di profilku, ada link biru, di klik aja, ntar ketemu page baru, nah ada link yang langsung ke blogspot juga wordpress. Itu aja. Ditunggu reviewnya. Semoga suka.  
**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡****๏****̮͡****๏****)۶**

**###**

Pagi itu, matahari dan langit biru kalah oleh mendung, membuat awan gelap terlihat menggelayut menyelimuti langit Seoul. Di sebuah rumah yang minimalis di pusat kota, terlihat Kyungsoo memperhatikan cuaca dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ya mendung lagi. Huft!" gerutunya seraya menatap langit gelap yang bersiap menumpahkan hujannya. Dia lalu merapikan dirinya di cermin dan beranjak menuju ruang makan.

Terlihat kakaknya dan kakak iparnya, Minseok dan Jongdae, tengah menikmati sarapan.

"Pagi." sapa Kyungsoo seraya duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Pagi." balas Minseok dan Jongdae berbarengan. Minseok menatap adiknya, "Kyungsoo, kau berangkat dengan Jongdae ya. Aku ada rapat di kantor." ucap Minseok.

Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya dan mengangguk, "Iya hyung."

Lepas sarapan, Minseok langsung berangkat menuju ke kantornya. Sementara Jongdae mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kampus.

"Hyung, nanti katakan pada Minseok hyung tidak usah menungguku pulang. Aku akan pulang sangat terlambat. Minggu depan, kampus akan mengadakan festival kesenian, jadi banyak yang harus diurus." tutur Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan ke kampus.

Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo, "Lalu siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Jongdae.

"Ah itu nanti aku pikirkan. Kalau pun tidak ada yang mengantarku, aku tinggal hubungi Jongdae hyung atau Minseok hyung untuk menjemputku. Beres kan? Hahaha."

"Dasar kau ini.", Jongdae mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

Sedan putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ya hyung. Hati-hati ya." ucap Kyungsoo dengan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Sedan putih itu pun melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

###

Kyungsoo menatap langit yang sangat gelap. "_Sepertinya akan hujan deras._" batin Kyungsoo. Dia melangkah menuju gedung kesenian. Belum ada 1 menit, hujan deras turun tanpa permisi.

"Yaaaa!", Kyungsoo berlari menuju gedung kesenian. Jarak gedung kesenian dari halaman parkir memang cukup jauh.

Kyungsoo langsung menyentuh tubuhnya yang basah. "Haduh basah sekali. Aish!" gerutu Kyungsoo. Dia menatap hujan yang turun lebat sekali, "Aku benci hujan."

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya. Kondisi gedung kesenian sangat sepi, hanya ada sedikit sekali orang yang lalu lalang, maklum karena sekarang sedang musim liburan.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, jemarinya terlihat mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut. Kyungsoo terus berjalan seraya terlihat menelfon.

"Halo." jawab suara di seberang.

"Halo, Baekhyun. Kau di mana? Aku sudah di gedung kesenian." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eh, untuk apa kau di gedung kesenian? " tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening, "Kau ini lupa atau bagaimana sih! Kita kan harus mempersiapkan untuk festival kesenian minggu depan. Kemarin lusa kau bilang supaya hari ini, jam 8, kita berkumpul di gedung kesenian. Kau ingat tidak?" tutur Kyungsoo.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah mengirimimu sms tadi pagi jam 5, aku bilang berkumpulnya ditunda sampai besok karena cuaca tidak mendukung. Apa kau tidak baca smsku? Padahal terkirim lho." ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi heran, "Masa sih? Aku kok tidak tahu ya." tukasnya.

"Aish kau ini! Aku menelfonmu tapi tidak diangkat jadi aku mengirimimu sms. 2 kali kalau tidak salah. Coba kau lihat di inboxmu, pasti ada smsku."

Kyungsoo kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya, dan benar. Terdapat 2 sms dari Baekhyun dan juga 15 kali missed call.

"Ternyata ponselku aku silent." ucap Kyungsoo seraya terkekeh.

"Aish kau ini, selalu saja begitu."

"Jadi kau tidak akan kemari?", Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Tidak. Di daerahku hujan lebat sekali disertai angin kencang. Appa dan umma tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi meskipun naik mobil. Aku juga tidak yakin Chanyeol mau menjemputku." tutur Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau pulang saja. Minta jemput Minseok hyung atau Jongdae hyung.", Baekhyun memberi ide.

"Tidak bisa. Jam-jam sekarang ini mereka pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kantor. Apalagi..."

Tlut tlut! Tlut tlut!

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya, terlihat baterai menunjukkan 1 strip. "Aduh, lowbat. Matilah aku." gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, sudah dulu ya. Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Ponselku..."

Belum selesai Kyungsoo bicara, ponsel Kyungsoo pun mati.

"Mati.", Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya yang mati.

Dia menghela nafas. Menatap sekeliling, namun sedikit sekali orang yang lewat di lorong gedung itu. Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di lorong itu. Dia membuka tasnya, terlihat mencari sesuatu. Namun raut wajahnya berubah kecewa.

"Aish, aku tidak bawa charger pun. Sial sekali hari ini! Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa sial begini? Huft!" gerutu Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kali. Dia menundukkan wajahnya.

###

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" sapa sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo mendongak, terlihat seorang namja menatapnya.

"Kau bicara denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Namja itu tersenyum manis, "Apa ada orang lain lagi di sini selain dirimu dan aku?" tanya namja itu.

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, dia lalu tersenyum lucu, "Maaf. Aku tidak memperhatikan. Aku sedang kacau hari ini." tutur Kyungsoo.

Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku mengerti. Aku bisa lihat dari penampilanmu." jawab namja itu seraya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya. Pakaian basah, rambut basah, penampilannya amburadul sekali. "Astaga, buruk sekali penampilanku."

Namja itu tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa memberimu pakaian ganti kalau kau mau." tawar namja itu.

Kyungsoo menatap namja tersebut, "Memang ada?" tanyanya.

"Ada. Tapi entahlah apa ada yang sesuai dengan seleramu atau tidak. Ayo ikut aku." ajak namja itu.

Kyungsoo pun melangkah mengikuti namja itu.

"Kemarin fakultas kesenian mengumpulkan pakaian bekas untuk disumbangkan ke panti asuhan. Harusnya hari ini pakaian itu dibawa ke sana, tapi karena cuaca tidak mendukung, untuk sementara disimpan di ruang latihan." tutur namja tersebut. Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya memperhatikan sosok namja di sampingnya. Tinggi, manis, dengan kulit yang agak gelap.

"Oh ya, sedari tadi kita bicara, kita belum berkenalan. Namamu siapa? Aku Jongin, aku dari jurusan seni tari. Kau?", namja yang bernama Jongin itu mengulurkan tangan seraya menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan Jongin, "Kyungsoo. Sastra Inggris." jawab Kyungsoo seraya menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, "Sudah ku duga kau bukan dari fakultas seni. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini soalnya." tutur Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Oh ya, apa yang membuatmu bisa berada di gedung kesenian hujan-hujan begini?", Jongin kembali bertanya. Kyungsoo pun mulai bercerita.

"Jadi kau tidak membaca sms temanmu dan langsung menuju ke sini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia menatap Jongin, terlihat namja itu berusaha menahan tawanya, "Ya kau! Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja. Tidak perlu menahannya. Aku tidak akan marah. Memang ini salahku kok. Huft!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak. Mata Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Ada sebuah perasaan muncul dalam dirinya akibat perlakuan Jongin.

###

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk." ajak Jongin sesampainya di ruang latihan. Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan beranjak masuk. Terlihat beberapa kardus besar ada di ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Pilih saja yang kau suka." ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat memilih, tak lama sampai akhirnya dia mendapat pakaian yang pas untuknya.

"Kamar mandi di sebelah sana.", Jongin menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya. Seraya membawa pakaian, Kyungsoo menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo pun keluar dengan sudah berganti pakaian kering. Jongin menatap namja di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Terlihat hujan turun semakin lebat disertai angin kencang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika cuacanya terus begini?" gumam Kyungsoo namun masih bisa didengar Jongin. Namja itu pun turut memperhatikan cuaca di luar.

"Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." celetuk Jongin membuat Kyungsoon terkejut. Dia pun menatap namja itu,"Eh?"

"Sudah kau tidak usah khawatir. Nanti kalau hujan sudah agak reda. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya."

Jongin tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" ajak Jongin.

"Memang buka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi di sana ada mesin minuman hangat. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

###

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruang latihan menuju kantin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong gedung kesenian. Mereka berdua memperbincangkan banyak hal. Dan tak hanya sekali, Jongin mengelus kepala atau hanya sekedar mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Siapapun yang melihat, pasti mengira mereka berdua sudah kenal sejak lama. Terlihat dari gesture juga hal yang diperbincangkan, mereka terlihat merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Tidak terlihat bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan hari ini, 3 jam yang lalu.

Kantin terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang bersantai menunggu hujan reda. Jongin menuju ke sebuah mesin minuman, diikuti Kyungsoo di belakang. Mata Jongin menatap mesin tersebut.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Hot chocolate." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukai hot chocolate juga rupanya?", Jongin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menekan tombol yang menandakan hot chocolate.

"Aku dan kakakku penggemar berat hot chocolate. Kami pernah mengunjungi 9 kafe yang berbeda dalam sehari hanya untuk mencicipi hot chocolate kafe tersebut. Kami merasa puas karena akhirnya menemukan mana hot chocolate paling enak. Namun esok paginya, aku dan kakakku sakit perut. Hahaha." tutur Kyungsoo dengan tertawa.

Jongin meraih 2 gelas hot chocolate dari mesin tersebut dan menyerahkan sebuah gelas pada Kyungsoo, "Wow, kalian memang pecandu ya." ucap Jongin.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku tidak menyukai hot chocolate, tapi karena melihat kakakku yang setiap meminumnya terlihat sangat menikmati, akhirnya aku mencoba dan ketagihan.", Kyungsoo bercerita seraya melangkah ke sebuah meja bersama Jongin.

"Itu berarti kau bisa memberiku referensi di mana hot chocolate paling enak di Seoul?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kesukaanku dan kakakku di Momento Cafe. Hot chocolate di kafe itu benar-benar enak, pahitnya tidak terlalu pahit, kekentalannya pun sempurna, sangat pas menurutku. Kau harus mencobanya." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kau harus mengajakku kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu lain waktu."

###

Mereka berdua kembali berbincang sembari menikmati hot chocolate. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari keduanya.

"Oh ya, mengapa kau mengambil jurusan tari?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin meminum hot chocolatenya, "Aku menyukai tari sejak kecil. Aku merasa melalui tari aku bisa meluapkan semua emosiku, aku merasa bebas dan menjadi diriku sendiri. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang penari profesional yang dikenal di seluruh dunia." tutur Jongin.

"Wow, itu hebat. Lalu, jenis tarian apa yang kau pelajari? Tradisonal, modern, atau yang lain?"

"Aku lebih ke semua. Namun aku lebih menyukai jazz dan balet."

"Balet? Kau pasti sangat ahli. Aku jadi ingin melihatmu menari." tutur Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa kau tau bahwa aku juga akan ikut bagian dalam festival kesenian yang diadakan fakultasmu?"

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku akan menari di sana, solo dan group bersama timku."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya.", Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin, begitu juga dengan Jongin.

Mata keduanya menatap hujan yang mulai reda.

"Kau mau aku antar sekarang?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap namja di hadapannya, "Terserah kau saja. Tapi jarak ke halaman parkir kan lumayan jauh, nanti kau bisa basah."

"Tenang saja. Jaketku parasut. Tidak akan terlalu basah. Ayo.", Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo terdiam menatap uluran tangan Jongin. Namun akhirnya, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan ke saku jaket bersama tangannya.

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jaket Jongin. Hangat, seperti perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Namja itu menundukkan wajahnya karena dia yakin ada semburat merah di wajahnya sekarang.

Mata Jongin menatap sosok namja di sampingnya, dia tersenyum. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, ada perasaan nyaman, hangat, dan senang di dalam dirinya.

Mereka berdua menuju ke pintu yang paling dekat dengan halaman parkir di mana mobil Jongin berada.

###

Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya dan juga tangan Kyungsoo dari saku jaket. Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau tunggu dulu di sini. Aku ambil mobil dulu, nanti aku jemput." tutur Jongin.

"Tapi kan mobil tidak boleh sampai sini Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum, "Sekali-kali melanggar peraturan tidak masalah kan? Tunggu sebentar ya.", Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

Namja itu pun berlari menuju halaman parkir dengan memakai jaket, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Namun hujan kembali lebat membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat Jongin.

Tak lama hingga sebuah compact car berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Kyungsoo. Namja itu menatap mobil di hadapanya, Jongin keluar menuju ke arahnya dengan berlindung di bawah jaket.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo berlindung di bawah jaket bersama Jongin menuju mobilnya. Setelah Kyungsoo masuk mobil, barulah Jongin menyusul.

Kyungsoo menatap sosok di sampingnya, "Maaf kau jadi basah karena aku." ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya basah sedikit. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Sepertinya hujan akan semakin lebat.", Jongin melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung kesenian.

"Apa rumahmu jauh?" tanya Jongin.

"Lumayan." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya agak pelan karena hujan turun cukup lebat meski tidak disertai angin kencang.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan arah rumahnya sembari berbincang ringan disertai alunan lagu.

"Lagu ini. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika lagu dari boyband EXO-K berjudul Into Your World (Angel) mengalun.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Iya, aku menyukainya. Apa kau juga?". Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku suka iramanya yang indah dan sangat romantis menurutku. Apa kau bisa membuat tarian dengan lagu ini?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku akan membuat tariannya untukmu dan akan aku tunjukkan padamu nanti kalau sudah siap." ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak. Namja itu tersenyum, terlihat rona malu dan bahagia di wajahnya.

###

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Namja itu menatap rumah tersebut, "Ini rumahmu?"

"Rumah kakakku." ucap Kyungsoo disertai senyuman. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap halaman rumahnya di mana terparkir sebuah compact car berwarna putih, "Sepertinya kakakku sudah pulang." gumam Kyungsoo. Jongin mengikuti arah mata Kyungsoo.

Namja itu lalu meraih jaketnya dan keluar dari mobil. Jongin menuju ke sisi mobil yang lainnya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo.

Kembali dengan berlindung di bawah jaket Jongin, mereka berdua memasuki rumah Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di teras, Kyungsoo pun menekan bel pintu. Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan Minseok, kakak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." ucap Minseok, lalu pandangan matanya beralih menatap Jongin. Namja itu membungkukkan badan, "Annyeong hyung. Namaku Jongin. Aku teman Kyungsoo."

"Annyeong Jongin. Aku kakaknya Kyungsoo, Minseok. Masuklah." ajak Minseok.

"Lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu Kyungsoo." saran Minseok.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, "Aku ganti pakaian dulu ya." ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo pun menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aku rasa kau pun harus berganti pakaian. Pakaianmu agak basah."

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan begitu, pakaian lembab bisa membuatmu sakit. Tunggu di sini. Biar aku ambilkan pakaian ganti untukmu." ucap Minseok seraya masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama Minseok muncul dengan membawa pakaian kering untuk Jongin, "Ini. Ganti bajumu dulu. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana", Minseok menyerahkan pakaian yang dibawanya kepada Jongin seraya menunjukkan letak kamar mandi.

Jongin membungkukkan badan seraya menerima pakaian tersebut, "Terima kasih hyung.", Jongin pun beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

###

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya berbarengan dengan Jongin yang baru saja selesai berganti baju.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap cuaca dari dalam rumah Kyungsoo, terlihat hujan sudah reda. Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk, "Iya. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Orang tuaku pasti mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Minseok hyung, Jongin mau pulang." ucap Kyungsoo.

Minseok pun datang, "Buru-buru sekali. Padahal aku mau buatkan hot chocolate untukmu." ucap Minseok.

Jongin tersenyum, "Terima kasih hyung. Lain waktu saja. Aku pasti akan sering kemari kok." ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ah baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ya.", Minseok mengingatkan. Jongin mengangguk, "Oh ya, besok pakaiannnya langsung aku kembalikan saat menjemput Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin.

Minseok tersenyum, "Santai saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu hyung. Sampai jumpa." pamit Jongin seraya beranjak keluar diantar Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa Jongin.", Minseok tersenyum menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tadi kau bilang begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Bilang apa?" tanya Jongin balik.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Yang kau bilang pada kakakku kau akan sering kemari." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh, dia tersenyum, "Memang aku akan sering kemari. Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?". Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin. Keberatan? Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Justru dia malah senang sekali.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya ingin tahu kenapa?", Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

Jongin kembali tersenyum seraya menatap namja di hadapannya, "Aku menyukaimu. Itu kenapa aku ingin terus mampir kemari." ucap Jongin seraya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

Mata keduanya saling berpandangan, mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Jongin tahu hanya dengan melihat dari mata Kyungsoo bahwa namja itu juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iya. Datanglah sesering kau mau." ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap manik cokelat Kyungsoo dan menarik ujung bibirnya, "Terima kasih." ucapnya seraya mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang dulu ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Dia mengantar Jongin menuju mobilnya. Tangan mereka bergandengan erat.

"Ada pelangi." seru Kyungsoo saat melihat sebuah pelangi yang muncul di langit sore itu. Jongin mengikuti arah tangan Kyungsoo. Keduanya tersenyum.

Pelangi itu seolah menjadi saksi perasaan yang muncul di dalam diri mereka, saksi awal hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berterima kasih pada hujan, karena jika bukan karena hujan, tidak akan ada perasaan yang membahagiakan dalam hati mereka. Sejak hari itu pula, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggerutu jika hujan turun. Dia justru malah menyukai hujan, karena hujan, dia dan Jongin bertemu dan memulai cerita cinta mereka.

**- END – **

**Dee (****｡◕‿◕｡****)**

**###**

**Read and review ****＼****(****;)****／**

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)****ﾌ**


End file.
